


Admitting

by Essie_May_Rose



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie_May_Rose/pseuds/Essie_May_Rose
Summary: Disclaimer: i dont own anything but this story. cardcaptors and all its character belong to CLAMP
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Admitting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i dont own anything but this story. cardcaptors and all its character belong to CLAMP

Yukito and Touya were sat in the living room downstairs in Touya's house. Sakura was out on her Date with Syaoran, and Tomoyo was with Them dragging Eriol along with them. Fujitaka was out on one of his archaeological trips and has been for the past week and he shouldn't been home for a few more weeks.

Touya was sat in silence while Yukito was fidgeting in his place. Neither was liking the awkward silence, it was lingering in both of there heads.

'OK I CAN NOT take no more of this silence its too uncomfortable!'' Touya Shouted. Scaring the crap out of Yukito. ''Sorry Yuki I didn't mean to make you feel Like running away from me,'' Touya said gently whilst smiling. He said this because Yukito was slowly inching his way to the edge of the three seated sofa.

Yukito started to calm down and move right next to Touya so that they were almost touching skin to skin. Touya slowly started to wrap his arm around Yukito, whilst Yuki rested his head against Touya's Shoulder as he was a little bit taller than Yuki.

Yuki closed his eyes for a few minutes and just before he opened up his eyes, he felt something soft caressing his lips, it stayed like that for a few minutes. Suddenly something wet started to lick at his lips. He opened his lips slightly and allowed Touya to slide his tongue in and from there they had a tongue wrestle. They stayed like this for approximately four to five minutes until they had to release for air. When they had separated there was a long line of saliva, that they both wiped away with their hands. They then put there foreheads against each other, smiling.

Touya had lots of thoughts running through his head right that moment such as;

Love:

Should I tell him how I feel?

What about what The others think?

Is it right to be thinking this way?

Will he love me back?

Other random thoughts:

Hmm im so hungry when is this going to end so I can eat my food before it goes cold?

No no wait I fancy ice cream.

Back to what was going on, Yukito was just staring at Touya as he was having a debate in his head. Yukito descended his mouth onto Touya's. But Touya was too caught up in his head to notice what Yukito as doing. Touya snapped out of his thoughts once Yuki's lips touched his in a butterfly kiss, only a peck and it had Touya dazed.

''I lo-love you To-Touya,'' said Yukito quietly whilst blushing.

''I love you too, Yuki,'' Touya replied back, ''from the bottom of my heart.''

''so…?'' Yukito asked waiting for Touya to continue it on for him.

''A date, next week-end, at the park?'' Asked Touya

''but what about the other people if they see?'' asked Yukito scared and worried at the same time.

''well we are just going to ignore them, this is us, this is what we want. we will not listen to their hatred and lies,'' said Touya speaking the truth.

(Time Leap 5 years into the future)

So they did just that and went for a date and all turned out well they blanked everyone out and now together and about to get married they adopted a little girl called Lilly Mae. The little girl may have been British but that didn't mean that they didn't love her any less, after all love isn't just in looks.


End file.
